A Mission Gone Awry
by amethystblack061
Summary: His hope had shown up useless with some old hag, now that she's proven herself, will she apriciate becoming his new 'obsession? Itachi-Sakura
1. Chapter 1

Authors note:

_Italics- followed after Flashback means well flashback_

_-also means thoughts _

"Anything in quotes obviously means speech"

'You will also find italicized thoughts in this form of quotation'

**A mission Gone awry **

Chapter 1

The sun was shining through the window of Sakura's Konoha apartment around the time her alarm went off. It had been several hours since she turned sixteen yet she hadn't been looking forward to this day.

_Flashback_

_In Tsunade shishou's office in Hokage tower the taller aforementioned blonde let off a sigh. She adored the pink haired apprentice like a daughter and hated doing this, but her hands were tied._

"_I'm sorry Sakura-san I wish I didn't have to send you away on your birthday."_

"_Isn't there any other way?" the pink haired young woman asked. She already knew the answer though but thought she might as well ask._

"_The elders have put their foots down on this one, all other medics are Anbu and it's not important enough a mission for them."_

"_So I really have to go away on the mission then?"_

"_Yes, now I suggest you pack for a long journey, the place you're going is deep in a secluded forest near the mountains bordering rogue territory."_

_This made Sakura's head fly up. She knew she'd been heading to a secluded place but she hadn't known it'd be bordering the rogue country._

_As she left Tsunade's office she couldn't help but feel a bit of worry. She'd done many solo missions since becoming a jounin yet none so close to this area. She knew Tsunade wasn't one to normally send Sakura to such a dangerous place, so she knew she must have had her hands tied. Sakura sighed heading back to her apartment to pack for the treacherous mission._

_end flashback_

All of a sudden a flash of yellow whizzed past her and she found a blue eyed blonde staring back at her.

"Happy Birthday Sakura-chan!"

"Naruto you could at least warn me when you're going to do that! Now get off me you're standing on my knees!"

"Oh" Naruto said quickly jumping off the bed and landing softly on the floor. _'Impossible as ever'_ thought Sakura.

"So what cha' gonna' do today Sakura-chan?" Naruto said with a goofy grin on his face.

"Leave for my mission" She responded dully. It hurt her to see the smile slide off his face and be replaced with a look of annoyance.

"What!" he screamed incredulously, "They can't! I won't let Tsunade baa-chan send you away! I'm gonna…"

"It's already been gone over Naruto-kun, her hands are tied and tightly." She said with a certain finality in her voice.

"Then I'll come with you."

"You can't they asked only for a medic-nin."

"Oh" Naruto said in defeat.

Sakura sighed, sometimes she wished she could tell people about certain missions, then they wouldn't lay so damn heavily on her mind! If only Naruto would just become a jounin already like everyone else! But his path to Hokage just hasn't led him there yet.

Today was going to be a bad day…

Critique is not discouraged in fact I'll take anything you want to throw at me even if it is "stop writing you're terrible at it"


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note:

_Italics- followed after Flashback means well flashback_

_-also means thoughts _

"Anything in quotes obviously means speech"

'You will also find italicized thoughts in this form of quotation'

_Mild language ahead_

_Disclaimer I do not own Naruto or its characters they strictly belong to Masashi Kishimoto _

**A mission Gone awry **

Chapter 2

When Sakura finally left a whining Naruto on the step of her apartment she had already become two hours late to see Tsunade-sama.

'_Good grief she's gonna be pissed!'_ Inner Sakura chirped in.

As they arrived at her office however Inner Sakura was beyond helping her outer counterpart. Her shishou was beyond pissed and looked ready to kill.

"Just where the hell have you been Sakura!" the blonde snapped. _'Just great I'm gonna die on my birthday'_ Inner Sakura whined.

"Gomen shishou-sama Naruto held me up a bit." _'A bit?'_ snorted Inner Sakura _'He held us up for two hours! And you're calling that a bit!' _But as soon as that thought was over Sakura realized Tsunade's rage warm up at the mention of Naruto's name. _'She has such a soft spot for him.'_

"Well don't let it happen again." She said voice much calmer than it was.

Sakura was here for an apparent update on her mission and was feeling slightly nervous. The new look on Tsunade's face didn't help either since it seemed to change from soft to worried. _'This has to be something bad, otherwise shishou wouldn't look so sick.'_

"Sakura-san I have just been informed that Sasuke was spotted in the area you're heading to." She paused letting the first bit sink into Sakura's mind. Sakura almost instantly tensed and her fists tightened, her face contorted as well. When once you would have seen admiration glow on her fine cheeks now her look seemed to be held by… no it couldn't be… rage?

'_Hn well if that bastard stumbles upon me again his ass is mine!'_ Inner Sakura raged. _'I don't care if he's still seen as an asset to the elders what he did was…'_ Inner Sakura's thought was cut off by Tsunade's impatient sigh.

"And if that isn't bad enough it seems that certain Akatsuki members have been spotted in the area as well…"

This bit had Sakura's mind spinning _'wait she's not implying…'_

"Hoshigaki Kisame and Uchiha Itachi are the ones mainly spotted yet others seem to show up from time to time."

'_What's she getting at with this?'_

"Be careful Sakura, I can't back you out of this now but it could be a trap." The color left Tsunade's youthful, worried face.

'_Fu…'_ Sakura cut off Inner Sakura because Tsunade left her desk and was coming towards her.

"I know you hold ill will towards Sasuke but don't do anything rash. It's a long mission and you're not supposed to contact me but…" Tsunade was in front of her whispering in her ear. "If anything goes wrong contact me with this…" She handed her a small earring. "And I'll send someone to you right away." Then she hugged her in a warm embrace.

"Does this mean I'll have to pierce my ears?"

Tsunade laughed at this releasing some of the tension in the room.

"Yes, oh here…" She handed her a matching one. "I want you to rely on your skill if you have to survive, and be cautioned if you run into an Akatsuki even if your mind says 'fight' I want you to get away from them."

'_What! Why is she treating us like some baby! I can kick the Akatsuki's asses any day…'_ Inner Sakura continued to rant as Tsunade kept talking.

"They are almost always in groups of two's and I'm sure some of them aren't happy with what you did to Sasori of Suna, It's an unfair fight if they're out for your blood. Be careful" She hugged her tightly and was tremoring slightly. _'Poor shishou she really didn't want to send me.'_ "I know I'm worried sick but well Sakura…" She added timidly. "I won the lottery this morning."


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note:

_Italics- followed after Flashback means well flashback_

_-also means thoughts _

"Anything in quotes obviously means speech"

'You will also find italicized thoughts in this form of quotation'

_Mild language ahead_

_Disclaimer I do not own Naruto or its characters they strictly belong to Masashi Kishimoto _

**A mission Gone awry **

Chapter 3

As Sakura stood at the Konoha gate she could still hear those words echoing through her mind. It had come as a complete shock that the infamous 'gambling' Tsunade had actually won the lottery. It wasn't just the main prize though; it was the grand prize jackpot, a really bad omen.

'_Well maybe it was just a fluke?'_ Inner Sakura said. _'I mean it can't be that bad of an omen, and who knows maybe it's not about us.'_

The last time her shishou won the lottery was the time Kazekage sama had been killed by the Akatsuki extracting Shukaku. Luckily Chio-baa sama had been there and used her tensei-no-jutsu to save him. _'Well there isn't anyone here to die for us this time so we'll have to be on our toes.'_ Inner Sakura quipped.

'_On our toes?'_ Sakura commented back to her inner self. _'We have to be more than that if we're dealing with Akatsuki.'_

'_I know that!'_ flared Inner Sakura _'but I still wanna fight them if we get the chance.'_

'_No!'_ Sakura snapped at her inner self, _'This is a simple mission nothing more! I don't want to take unnecessary risks!'_

'_Oh you're still going on about that lottery thing? I'd have thought you believed in your own strength to overcome that naivety.' _For once she was right, wasn't it this they trained for? After all she _had_ grown stronger and if she ran into something she should be able to handle it.

'_That's the spirit cha!' _Inner Sakura cheered. _'Oh by the way how are the ears?'_

Sakura sighed it had been less than an hour since she'd left her shishou's office and gotten her ears pierced.

'_Dumbass! I can't believe you're actually a part of me! Of course they still hurt! That ear piercer didn't know what the hell they were doing!'_

'_Ok chill out you're scarring the gennin.'_

Sakura grimaced and snapped out of her vague state of awareness. Standing in front of her was Kakashi and his new underlings.

"Yo" Kakashi said in his dull tone while waving a hand.

"Konnichi wa Kakashi-sensei" Though technically he wasn't her sensei anymore and they were now the same rank the habit was extremely hard to drop, even Naruto hadn't stopped calling him that.

"Shouldn't you be leaving on your mission soon?" He seemed tense as he said the words; he didn't even have his Icha-Icha book open reading it.

"Yeah I guess I should" she mumbled out, then she noticed Kakashi shoo his gennin away. He came over and stood in front of her then did something he hadn't in a while, he patted her head.

"Be careful Sakura-san" He said with actual concern in his voice.

"Arigatō Kakashi-sensei" this was one of those rare moments that Sakura actually appreciated Kakashi's presence.

'_All it is is a medic job, if we come across something I'll handle it cha!'_ Inner Sakura said fisting the air. Sometimes Sakura was glad she had her inner cohort to rally her stamina; after all she was no longer a twelve year old girl who needed protection or approval from an Uchiha.

"Sakura are you sure you're going to be ok?" Kakashi said halting Sakura's train of thought.

"Yeah I think…"

"Don't do anything rash, remember all I taught you." Sakura tried and failed to repress a snort.

"Like what how to read porn and be late?"

Sakura started laughing at the pout that overcame Kakashi's face.

"Ah Sakura-san don't be so mean to your elders."

"Ha! If only you'd act more like one then I would!"

"Takes one to know one" He said pointing a finger at her while his other hand reached into his pouch for something. An instant later he donned his most recent of the Icha-Icha books and thumbed it open to his usual spot.

'_Why that hentai! I'll teach him a lesson!'_ Inner Sakura was implanting mental images of torturing Kakashi by burning his collection of Icha-Icha books when Kakashi "accidentally" whacked her upside the head with aforementioned book.

"Ittai!" Kakashi was merely whistling when she remembered she wanted to ask him something.

"Ano Kakashi-sensei?"

"Hai Sakura-san?"

"If something happens to me would you tell Naruto I'm sorry?" this left a baffled look on Kakashi's face "He'll know what I mean."

"Don't worry nothing bad will happen to you but…" he added carefully "I will do as you ask if the situation ever arises."

"Arigatō Kakashi-sensei." Sakura said once again turning towards the Konohagakure gate. She had a nagging feeling in her gut and knew this wasn't going to be a good thing at all.

"Sayonara Sakura-san" Kakashi said quietly watching her speed off towards the path ahead, little did he know something bad was definitely in store for the young pink haired kunoichi.

**Yeah been a while and I'm sorry but I was working out the best way to write this chapter.**

**Also hopefully our certain Cheveux Noir friend will appear either next chapter or the one after even if it's a small air time -**

**Till Next time (Ps. Glad to see reviews and hopefully I'll start getting up to speed on longer chapters)**


	4. Chapter 4

Authors note:

_Italics- followed after Flashback/dream _

_-also means thoughts _

"Anything in quotes obviously means speech"

'You will also find italicized thoughts in this form of quotation'

_**Severe Language and gory situations ahead viewer discretion is advised.**_

_Disclaimer I do not own Naruto or its characters they strictly belong to Masashi Kishimoto _

**A mission Gone awry **

Chapter 4

The world was dangerous especially for an unguarded kunoichi. If you were attacked you normally had a few options: run, fight back, or die. The ultimate ninja was on their toes twenty-four seven and the best weren't afraid to die for their cause. Simply weakness was not an option in this world of kill or be killed…

_Blood, so much blood, the sight, the stench, everything about it… a medic's worst nightmare was lying in front of her, pure massacre. So many familiar faces lay devoid of emotion; blood drained leaving ghastly pale complexions. In the mist of it all the one face she had desperately wanted to see for a year since he left… Sasuke._

"_Sasuke-kun doshite?!"_

"_Hn" was all he responded "because they were weak and in my way…" in a flash he disappeared and reappeared behind her "and so are you."_

_Tears flooded the kunoichi's shocked face 'he betrayed us' Inner Sakura said stating the obvious 'that fucken bastard betrayed us!' she said again rage flaring inside. 'We aren't that weak girl he left on that bench a year ago!' she continued 'I'll kill that bastard for this!' Emotions rage, betrayal, love, hate kept flashing through her head, but all she did was stand still in shock of his next actions._

"_Good bye Sakura" he stabbed her with his chidori, cascading her blood in an arc around her. His hand stuck through the other side dripping with her blood, consciousness fading fast._

"_I hope you die a slow painful death, and then rot in hell Sasuke!" It felt weird dropping the 'kun' from his name but he definitely didn't deserve it anymore…_

_How did a weakened Sakura survive the chidori? How did she find herself waking up hours later fully healed? More importantly where was she?_

_Slowly opening her eyes Sakura found herself staring into the lifeless face of her mother._

"_Okaa-san?" then she noticed her father behind her "Otou-san? Nani?!" her father she noticed was still alive and smiling at her. "What happened?"_

_Her father weakly opened his mouth, blood dripping down the corner of it. "She transferred herself with you at the last possible moment." Sakura looked from her father's face to her mothers now lifeless one then looked at the gaping hole now in her mothers' chest. 'How did she switch with us?' Inner Sakura asked blindly 'I can't believe she saved us' Inner Sakura said tears flowing mercilessly down her cheeks. "Gomen Sakura-chan I know we all meant so much to you."_

"_Otou-san no don't say that! I… I'll heal you! You'll be fine! Otou-san, Otou-san!" Her father left the realm of the living and left Sakura alone with her bawling inner self._

"_Sasuke I swear on the blood of my parents, on the blood of my family…" she said raising her voice to greater volumes "I will get you for this! You fucken bastard you are dead!"_

Sakura jolted upright she hadn't seen that memory in years. _'Damn it must be the possibility of seeing Sasuke again that's regurgitating these awful memories.'_

'_Well not to be stating the obvious but you __did_ _promise to get that bastard back for what he did to us.'_

'_I know but…'_

'_No buts we're gonna kick his ass shannaro!'_

Sakura had stopped to rest along her journey and must have fallen asleep. _'Damn it's ok if you're in a four man with someone to keep watch but if you're alone you're __never__ supposed to sleep __until__ you're to you're destination.'_

'_Relax no one showed up here so we're safe' _Inner Sakura said nonchalantly. _'Besides we needed to rest anyways, I mean we couldn't have made it any farther without you passing out on us, we need to be in top shape shannaro!'_ she fisted the air. _'We'll take anything that comes our way.'_

'_So naïve'_ Sakura sighed standing up.

'_Hey I am you so deal with it!'_ Inner Sakura huffed. A sharp feeling panged through Sakura as she thought she felt chakra in the area. _'It's just your imagination there isn't anything there' _Inner Sakura said in a hushed voice.

-----------------------------------------------------------

"Whew that was close un" The blonde said slumping tiredly against the tree he just landed on. "We should report this to Leader-san un."

"Then what?" asked the much taller blue skinned man. The blonde shrugged.

"It depends if he deems her a threat to the organization or not un."

"Then if she is?"

"It'll be a fun time un." In his mind he heard his famous catch phrase 'geijutsu wa bakuhatsu da un!' and sniggered he hasn't gotten a chance at revenge for quite some time… _'Sasori-no-dana, she'll pay for what she did to you un.'_

--------------------------------------------

Sakura had been on the move again wondering how close she was to her destined village, and more importantly Sasuke.

'_We'll kick that chicken-assed head in his most "prized" body part shannaro!'_

'_Hey I kind of like that idea, oh how hard?' _Sakura asked a little too gleefully.

'_Hm well enough to keep him from resurrecting his clan, maybe also hard enough so that his brother feels it too!'_

'_Chakra infused?'_

'_You know it'_

Sakura sniggered as she neared the villages gates unaware of a set of eyes following her every move…

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yeah didn't get the snowday but I did have studyhall and PE (2 hour delay so we weren't required to play :D) and so I finnished writing this chapter after my Chemistry work was done. **

**Sorry to all you Sasuke fans out there but tell you the truth I haven't liked him since he left Naruto at the village end (the 1st and 2nd Hokage statues) so I needed to have him be all bitchy ass evil in this **

**also the "Chicken-assed head" thing came from xXFallenSakuraXx and if you haven't read any of her fics you should cuz they're awsome :D**


	5. Chapter 5

Authors note:

_Italics- followed after Flashback/dream _

_-also means thoughts _

"Anything in quotes obviously means speech"

'You will also find italicized thoughts in this form of quotation'

**Inner Sakura**

**A mission Gone Awry **

Chapter 5

As she walked forward she was immediately greeted by an older woman who appeared beyond the best years of her life. She looked almost as old as Chio-baa-sama had but perhaps a little less limber.

"Welcome to our quaint village Sakura-san." She said waving her arms to draw in the 'grandeur' of the scenery. Deeply surrounded by woods this village seemed to be blessed and cursed at the same time. Very secluded, dark, could be the perfect place for a missing nin.

"You will be shown to your temporary lodgings first, but I'm afraid your arrival time couldn't be better. You see we're a small village with not many assets so we've been saving for quite some time to be able to request a medic-nin of your caliber. The village is in crisis, children dying of the mysterious illness, elders too, some are lucky to be limber at all."

The effects of this illness started to sound strangely like a poison to Sakura. _'Well if that's the case then I must look at them all immediately and determine the cause.'_ She went into medic mode as she was walking with the obaa-san. _'Wait if it's this urgent why do I need to be shown to my lodgings first?! I need to find a cause immediately for these poor peoples sufferings!' _Inner Sakura sighed at this **'Why is it that you're so selfless? You need to relax; she said you arrived just in time.'**

"Here we are Sakura-san, though I'm afraid this is the best we have to offer." **'Best?! I would hate to see the worst; seriously it looks like a tar-paper shack!'**Inner Sakura was always very blunt when she described something; Sakura on the other hand was too kind to give things to you straight forward. True it wasn't 'grand' but it still stood. "You will be staying here with me since I'm the only medic-nin in the entire area."

"You're a medic-nin?!" Sakura asked stunned. She would never have guessed this old woman possessed any chakra, let alone have the talent to use it.

"Hai, demo my skills are mediocre at best since I have no formal training." Sakura felt slightly awkward; she wanted to feel sorry for the woman and offer her a crash course but something made her hesitant of her. _'She is so strange can we trust her?'_ she asked her inner **'Maybe, but why don't we observe her for now?'** _'You know this is the calmest decision you've made; it actually scares me.' _**'Hey I **_**am**_** you!'**

"Now shall we go see to the most severe patients?"

"Hai, the sooner I see them the better."

Sakura and the Baa-chan walked off towards the make-shift looking hospital.

--------------------------

Meanwhile…

--------------------------

"So we avoided conflict and thought it best to report back un." A first voice said.

"You're positive it was Haruno Sakura?" The leader asked in a voice barely audible.

"Hai" A second much harsher male voice answered.

"Strange traveling so far away from home, yet such luck as well. Very well you are dismissed." The Leader Pein sighed, lucky yes but unfortunately for the kunoichi, well she wasn't going to have a very good time. Pein chuckled as he came across the previously stolen information on the girl. '16, Jounin, birthday…' "Hn interesting" 'March 28th, trained medic-nin by the Sannin Tsunade, former member of team 7 led by Hatake Kakashi with teammates…' another interested "Hn." 'Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto…' "The Uchiha's younger brother and Kyuubi container, very interesting. Parents massacred by Uchiha Sasuke…" A chuckle was heard as he had read that part aloud. "Ah you're back."

"Hn." The older Uchiha flicked a scroll towards Pein who caught it with ease. "Who's parents were killed by my foolish brother?" his curt tone meant it wasn't a request, it was a demand for information.

"Actually her whole family. She is currently a medic-nin trained by the Tsunade of Konoha; Haruno Sakura…"

"Hn" he deadpanned. Truth be told he felt something of a prospect but hey he is the most stoic guy you'll meet so don't expect him to do cartwheels or something.

"Also…" Itachi's ears piqued "She isn't that far off from where we are right now, In fact…" he said turning to the large map behind him "She's located here." He completed pointing to the location with his index finger.

Itachi had to walk very close to the map to see where Pein was pointing, yes his eyesight was bad but he could feel a change in the wind for his pitiful view of life; one that just happened to be pink…

----------------------

Sakura sighed as her Inners comment about 'Tar-paper shack' came flooding back into her mind. **'This has got to be the crappiest excuse for a hospital ever…'** Inner Sakura deadpanned. **'This day just couldn't get any better now could it?'**she continued voice now dripping with sarcasm. _'Now do you believe me about Tsunade winning the lottery?' _**'Shut up will you and concentrate on this kid!'**

"Ittai!" a groan of pain was emitted from her current patient. His fever was spiking to dangerous heights and he was swooning where he sat. There definitely seemed to be some sort of poison at work in this kid's blood stream but where and what was it? He promptly fainted into Sakura's warm arms drifting into a feverish dream.

Sakura sighed this was the fourth patient to fade into unconsciousness since she started working. This job was extremely stressful and if she was going to succeed at it she was going to need reinforcements. _'Well I hate to say it but I think we need to get that Baa-chan's medic skills up to par.' _**'Now who's being rash, what happened to "observe first" hn?' **_'We don't have a choice! I can't call for back-up unless the situation is dire' _**'Hello swooning, poisoned, dying people here!' **_'That's not what I meant; listen we need another set of skilled hands, she already has some skills we just need to fine tune them…'_

"Sakura-san daijou-bu?" The baa-chan was now staring intently at Sakura.

"Hai, just a little distracted"

"Well I'm sorry to be rude, but we need to be focused on the patients here."

"Uh I guess you're right. Ne Ame baa-chan?"

"Nani?"

"Would you like to learn more medic techniques so when I have to leave you'll be able to take better care of the village?"

"Hai that would be splendid" The baa-chan promptly walked to a new patient and started looking them over. _'Such a trusting girl' _she thought _'So naïve to trust a complete stranger with her techniques, this should be fun…'_

---------------------------

Back in Konohagakure…

---------------------------

"Achoo!" Tsunade sniffled as she reached for her fresh cup of tea. Promptly before touching it though it cracked then smashed into small pieces making a huge mess. "Damn it! Shizune!" she croaked loudly.

"Hai Tsunade-sama?"

"Look at this mess! That's the fourth cup since this morning. Plus I hardly seem able to concentrate sneezing every few moments… Achoo!" The wind did not seem in Konoha's favor and something bad must be coming since these omens kept showing up.

"I'll take care of it right away Tsunade-sama." Shizune walked over to the broken mess and noticed a small slip of paper on the floor. When Tsunade walked from her desk Shizune quickly picked up the small paper and made a startling discovery. It was the grand-prize winning lottery ticket. _'Oh no…'_ Shizune groaned out loud this must be something bad.

"Shizune…" Tsunade was now impatiently tapping her foot.

"Hai" Shizune set the ticket on the desk and finished clearing up the mess.

"If further implications arise I'm going after her." Tsunade mumbled out loud. "I'll never forgive myself if anything happens to that girl."

"Tsunade-sama"

"Hai?"

"She'll be fine, she's strong enough to care for herself, and you trained her well."

"For her sake I hope I did…"

-------------------------------

**Yeah um I was actually going to hold off on this one untill the weekend since I've been mega buisy with homework and such (seriously I have a French Petite Nicholas story I'm helping to act out in French class, and a myth adaption for english lab, plus a book I have to finish for English and another book we're reading for class (Ethan Frome such an irony that I'm reading a romance and writing one too) with questions, and more stuff to my hectic schedual) but I decided that you my readers are much more important to me :D**

**Yeah sorry if Itachi is a tad OC in this part but hey at least he finally made his grand apperance :D**

**Itachi: Hn **

**Me: Hey don't you 'HN' me mumbles and a nice pink shirt too**

**Itachi:... seriously that isn't going to stop me **

**Me: OMG more than a single syllable phrase! He can talk!**

**Itachi: backs away slowly**

**Me: Hey come back I need the disclaimer otherwise I'm going to prison!**

**PFF: Oh moi, moi!**

**Me: Hi there Petite Francais Foule **

**PFF: Bonjour! Naruto est un production de Masashi Kishimoto Il n'est pas de moi (pas bien ou pas mal?) **

**Me: Merci Beaucoup **

**PFF: De rien, Au Revoir tous!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors note:** Yes a lot of anti-Sasuke stuff (you'll see XD) and a lot of graphic/cringe moments reader's discretion advised. Also there is mild to severe language contained in this chapter so I'm really hoping that I won't have to raise the rating because of it.

**Inner Sakura**

'_Thoughts' and flashbacks_

"Speech segments"

Disclaimer: I do not nor will I ever own Naruto if I did Itachi would be much bigger in the series (not to mention most likely paired with a certain kunoichi)

**A Mission Gone Awry**

Chapter 6

Exhaustion was an understatement at this point, since she'd been running around like a chicken with its head cut off for about seventeen hours now. Yes she was exhausted from her trip _to_ the village but since the baa-chan put her to work she'd had no breaks; Tsunade would be frowning at how much work her student had been doing. Finally around midnight Sakura was allowed to collapse in her exhausted state on the bench outside.

'**Damn bitch! She's been working us to sheer exhaustion since we arrived!'** Inner Sakura bitterly said. _'Well this is why we need her skills as a medic-nin tuned up so we don't overexert our chakra stores.' _**'Yeah, yeah now shut the fuck up and take us back to that crappy lodging place.' **_'Jeez you're irritable. Fine we'll go back, if I can walk that is…' Sakura tried vainly to stand up, her legs giving out halfway and sending her back onto the bench. "Damn it!" she said aloud; truth be told being this weak always made Sakura anxious. 'Got another plan?'_ she hopefully asked her inner; **'Beats me, how about we combine your strength with my will?' **_'That sounds good to me.'_

_Sakura tried again and this time managed to stand up for several seconds before collapsing again. 'I guess sheer willpower isn't enough in this case.'_ Sakura sighed out loud; again impervious to someone intently staring at her. Standing once again she managed to take a few staggered steps away from the bench, and then very slowly she made her way to the shoddy excuse for a home.

…Meanwhile…

The plan was going to take some time, but what had stopped him from taking her away now, while she had no chakra and was weaker than ever? He had been so merciless to this kunoichi so why not add to her suffering and take her out now? Well he would do something…

…Back with Sakura…

She was mere feet from the door of the rundown shack when finally her legs gave out. There was no bench to save her ass now (literally) so she fell ass first onto the cold, hard, unforgiving ground.

"Ittai!" she said starting to rub her sores. Then out of the corner of her eyes she saw something move. Almost immediately after there was the billowing of a cloak and someone she never wanted to see again was behind her.

"Sasuke…"

…In Konoha…

"Achoo!" Tsunade had been literally sneezing for the past five minutes and couldn't stop. Nothing had worked to quell the massive amounts of sneezes she was reeling off. Shizune looked worriedly at Tsunade and wondered just what was happening with Sakura.

"That's it! I'm going after her personally!"

"Tsunade-sama you can't! please I'll put a team together or something."

"No this is my fault! God damn it! Achoo!"

"Tsunade-sama" Shizune said in a soft sympathetic voice. "I'll go myself and check out the situation; you're needed here in Konoha."

"Fine! Just get her back safely!" she screamed hoarsely.

"Hai" Shizune bowed to Tsunade and immediately headed for the few members she knew she had to have on this mission…

…In the layer of Akatsuki…

"I've been informed that we're not the only ones after her." Pein informed Konan. "It seems that Uchiha Sasuke is after her for unknown reasons of his own."

"Well who wouldn't want to go after her, her profile is fucking impressive!" Konan said gleefully. "If we get her to work on the issues we have with Itachi's eyes we'll be fucking unstoppable!"

"Konan…" Pein said holding out a hand.

"Hey I only fucking said it twice!"

"That's three" he said hand still out.

"God Damn it!" she shoved money into his hand.

"Now why would you damn me Konan?" he said smirking.

"Fuck you!" she screamed incredulously at him.

"Ahem" again he held out his hand.

"You're not getting anything out of me and that's final!" "Fucking jackass" she added under her breath.

"Is that so?" he quirked his head still holding out his hand. "And what might I ask are you refusing me?"

This made Konan turn a bright red that dramatically clashed with her blue hair color. Pein chuckled at his own joke; he always knew how to get her to shut up. Point taken she stormed out of the room nearly breaking the door, leaving Pein to his peace.

…In the Quaint Village…

"Hn"

"What the hell do you want bastard!"

"My, my what foul language you have, I'm most definitely going to have to teach you you're place."

"Shut up; I said what the fuck do you want!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Tsk, tsk, such wonderful children I'll have."

"What?" Sakura was stunned; what did he just say.

"You're improved strength, though not as great as mine has placed you as a candidate for bearing my children."

'**What the fuck! No fucking way in hell would I have that bastards demon babies!'** Inner Sakura screamed giving Sakura a slight headache.

"I'd rather rot in hell than bear you're children Sasuke!"

"Aw you're hurting my feelings, don't you remember what you said to me before I first left?"

She still regretted ever saying those naïve and petty words to him. Proclaiming her 'love' to him and begging him to take her with him. Looking back on the whole mess just made her want to gag, how foolish she had been to ever say she loved that bastard.

"I'll hurt you in more ways than that Uchiha!" she turned around and in their close proximity spat on his face, which immediately contorted with rage.

"You bitch!" he spat at her "You _will_ do as I command you!"

"I'll die before I _ever_ let anyone tell me what to do!" her anger flared and she found the strength to get up and give him a death glare that would put Uchiha Itachi's to shame. "You will do best to remember that Sasuke-_kun_." She added a taunting emphasis to the 'kun' then his eyes flashed dangerously and she found herself in a world she should never have to be in. "How… this is… mangekyo." She stammered out, just how the hell did he get this? **'Isn't it said that you have to kill your closest friend to obtain this dojutsu?'** Inner Sakura asked bewildered. _'Yeah'_ Sakura answered back weakly.

'_You know I can hear you?'_

'**Shannaro then it means you're in my realm of torture bitch!'**

'_Hn?'_ Sasuke wondered where the voice came from but was soon dodging a very close call kick to his 'happy place.'

'**Stand still damn it!'** A Sakura with the word 'inner' on her forehead appeared giving a swift kick to Sasuke's lower back, sending him flying. Then she was there in a second and finally landed a kick where she had plotted for years… his 'prized' possession.

A resounding scream could be heard from miles around as Sakura stood over Sasuke's writhing body. Unknown to Sasuke, Inner Sakura had gotten her outer counterpart out of the mangekyo and plotted with her mentally to get their 'marvelous' kick in. At the same time Inner and Outer Sakura had landed a kick using the last of their chakra to his groin, probably impairing his sex-life for good.

… A mile or so away…

The two Akatsuki heard a blood-curdling scream resound through the peaceful night and the effect was immediate. Kisame turned a very pail shade of blue and cringed at the sound; Itachi merely twitched and turned towards the horrible sound. You didn't have to have the analytical mind of an Uchiha to know some guy just got kicked in the groin. Hell even he knew that guy probably would be incapacitated for at least a week.

"Ouch, that poor bastard" Kisame said softly "I'd hate to meet the girl he pissed off."

"Hn." That kick was too hard to _not_ be chakra infused, this intrigued him greatly.

"We're going to check this out aren't we?" Kisame said a little upset.

"Hn." Itachi resounded taking off towards the area. Kisame sighed and quickly followed, unaware of what they would be seeing…

**...Authors Corner...**

**Hi, I'm just going to flat out say Gomen nasai mina! I had hoped to type this yesterday but I had no time whatsoever because all week I've been typing stuff for projects and doing the write-up stuff for my Chemistry labs! **

**OMG I read the latest chapter of Naruto and literally screamed faints you HAVE to read it if you're a die hard Itachi fan**

**The 7th chapter thankfully is currently under way and I hope it won't be as long a wait as this one was (Though seriously this was NINE pages handwritten) You'll enjoy the next chapter Tehehehe **

**BTW kind of my first 'fight' scene I hope that when the major one comes up I'll be able to write it as well as I hope :D**

**Thanx for reading and also thank you to those of you who have reviewed, faved, or watched this story; I continue to write for all of you :D**

**TTYL Tiff**


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note:** Ok so I've been miffed with the recent deceased state of Itachi but I think I've taken out my frustration on the next best thing to Kishimoto, Sasuke. Yes there is a bit more violence towards him so if you're jumpy about seeing (to Sasuke fans that is) him tortured just kind of skip this. To those of you who are anti-Sasuke :D enjoy!

**Inner Sakura**

'_Thoughts' and flashbacks_

"Speech segments"

**Disclaimer: I do not nor will I ever own Naruto **

**A Mission Gone Awry**

Chapter 7

The sight was pathetically entertaining _the_ Uchiha Sasuke rolling on the ground crying, hands clenched over his now extremely painful groin. Inner Sakura was laughing her ass off and Outer was desperately trying yet failing to stifle sniggers. He managed through his pain to give her a death glare and in a high voice that was breaking said…

"You will pay for this..!"

Sakura couldn't take it anymore; she felt inebriated with joy and was almost at the point of splitting a gut. Then no longer able to contain her laughter she burst out in loud exuberance, laughing until she had come to tears.

…**Hidden…**

The sight was pathetic; Kisame couldn't help but slightly cringe at the sight while Itachi just wanted to laugh. _'Pathetic little brother, getting beaten by a girl.' _The girl in question was now laughing herself to tears, finding his brother's weakness as a delicate humor worthy of laughter.

"Man I feel bad for him even if he deserved it" Kisame said starting to gain back his composure.

"Hn" So the idiot went after her and pissed her off to the point of retaliation. Weak indeed…

…**Sakura and pained Sasuke…**

She was caught up in her laughter so badly she didn't notice the two people approaching her and the incapacitated Sasuke. The sight was just too much, to see him in pain that was somewhat equivalent to her suffering. Pain was pleasure, and pleasure was pain.

"Well, well, well this is low even for you Sasuke, getting beaten by a kunoichi." Kisame said maniacally.

"Hn" was all Sasuke could manage still writhing on the ground.

Itachi now at a close vantage looked at the heap of a mass that was his brother. _'Pathetic.'_ He could definitely tell he was crying; he knew only two people in the world could land a blow like that, Tsunade and her apprentice Sakura…

…**Flashback…**

"_Now Sakura I need you to put more into it, otherwise the strength will drop out and be ineffective."_

"_Hai Tsunade-sama" Sakura was currently learning a new level of insane strength of which could be channeled into the legs for a powerful kick. Training with Tsunade could be deadly; she'd learned that in the first week. Another tree fell to Tsunade's insane kick as both Shizune and Sakura sweat-dropped. At this rate there'd be no woods left around Konoha. Tsunade again pointed to a new, un-fallen tree and expected Sakura to fell it like she had hers. Focusing her energy once more to her leg, she went towards the tree and kicked, only succeeding in leaving a very large dent._

"_No! All wrong, put more speed behind it!"_

"_Hai Tsunade-sama." _'I should remember to ask Lee for speed training later.'

"_Try again Sakura." Tsunade sighed and aside to Shizune said "We need her speed to improve, ask Gai or Kakashi and if neither is available ask Lee to help her."_

"_Hai Tsunade-sama" with that Shizune disappeared leaving Tsunade and her apprentice to their work._

… _**3 Hours Later…**_

_Sakura was panting heavily; she had only felled one tree in the past hours and that was a fluke shot. Shizune had arrived moments later with word that none of the aforementioned potential trainers were available, so they had to come up with a plan B. Shizune would have taught Sakura herself, but her speed was no where near perfected; so here was the dilemma: how would they teach her?_

…_**1 Week Later…**_

_They came up with a solution so simple that it hit them all with 'doh!' moments when Sakura initially mentioned it. Simple yet affective: train while wearing weights. Tsunade thought this was such a great idea that she put Shizune on finding some training weights for Sakura immediately. When Shizune found a simple set of leg weights, she'd also uncovered a set of gloved ones too. This bode very well for the future plans they had for the youthful kunoichi's training…_

…_**The Chunnin Exam, 1 Month Later…**_

_Tsunade watched in awe at how greatly her prized student improved over the last month. Yes having her taijutsu speed improved was great, but also the gloves improving her hand-seal speed was pure genius. Sakura was a far cry from the weak, love-stricken girl whom asked to be her student that time a few years back, this she was sure of._

_In the end Sakura rose to chunnin having beaten several rounds. _'Perhaps,'_ Tsunade thought _'It's time I start prepping her for the Jounin exams…'

…_**End Flashback…**_

"Shimatta" Sakura muttered under her breath, she knew she had no more energy since she exerted the last of it on that kick.

"Hn, sounds like you realize what kind of situation you're in" Kisame said in his air of calm insanity.

"No shit asshole" Sakura muttered again. This time however she barely missed a swipe from Samedha.

"You'd better watch your mouth around us kunoichi, otherwise I won't fail in hitting you." His evil grin played across his face **'It's like he's imagining it!'** Inner Sakura shuddered.

"Kisame" Itachi said with command in his voice. It would not do well to put her in a more useless shape than already. Her chakra expenditure was near fatal, she didn't have the energy to fight back, let alone move her arms up to touch…

Itachi's eyes narrowed at the chakra surrounding the earrings, _'strange'_ those definitely weren't ordinary earrings.

It hit Sakura like a ton of bricks, she _did_ have chakra, it just wasn't hers. A decision would have to be made, die now at the hands of the enemy _or_ absorb Tsunade's chakra and get out of this mess. Of course everyone knew that it was almost (99.9) impossible to run from Uchiha Itachi, but there could still be that .1 chance of succeeding…

Then it happened in the blink of an eye, Sasuke's iron will made him, if not shakily, stand up and charge at his brother. **Thank Kami! Wait oh shit. **Of course she should have seen him dodge it, but it was distraction enough for Sakura to half drain the earrings (leaving half for the possibility of another encounter) and move herself out of the way of a flying Sasuke. In her mind this fight was only one word… useless. Itachi clearly wasn't taking the fight seriously, which in turn made Sasuke even madder. Kisame just stood by and watched, occasionally laughing at the brats stupidity, obviously used to his partners taijutsu skills.

All of a sudden Sasuke vanished and again tried to take out 'weak' Sakura. In his over-confidence he did something he shouldn't have, he touched her…

The sight was fascinating in the least, watching the kunoichi knock Sasuke around. All he had done was touch her shoulder, which in turn sent her into a twitching spell. In a flash Sasuke was hurtling towards a tree, but she bested him again and he sweat-dropped; she kicked him _again_ in the groin, eliciting another ear-splitting scream. Honestly when would he learn?

That might have been one of the stupidest moves she'd done all evening, but equally as rewarding as before, yet she still wasn't satisfied. Sasuke needed to learn never to mess with her and she was determined to make sure he did. So slowly she made her way over to the groaning Sasuke and for good measure kicked him again.

"Dare to touch me again and you'll be wishing you were dead."

"Hn." Was all he could manage in a strained voice.

"Sasuke do you see this?" she asked twirling a kunai in her hand. "Do you know what I will do with this if you touch me again? I'm going to…" she bent down low to his ear and whispered in a low voice "give you a real reason to cry." She moved the kunai again and whispered something else in his ear. He instantly paled and huddled into a ball clutching his groin for dear life. She stood up and laughed in a manor very much like Kisame whom did a double take in hearing it.

"Hn not bad kunoichi; takes some real guts to threaten an Uchiha with castration" Kisame stated walking towards her, but Itachi moved his arm blocking his way and turned his face to him. "We'll meet again kunoichi." Kisame and Itachi disappeared in the blink of an eye leaving a stunned Sakura staring at the spot they'd been.

"I'm not looking forward to that time." Sakura twitched and remembered the cowering Sasuke still writhing to get away. **'Gonna pass up this opportunity?'** _'Nah I'll go get my camera and another kunai' _**'oh are you going to follow through on the threat'** _'Oh no I'm going to do much worse…'_

…**Akatsuki Base…**

"Hold off for now, she seems mentally unstable at the moment." Pein said peering over his folded hands at the two. "I could hear that scream from here, so I know she's not one to be messed with now."

"Hn." Itachi was patient unlike Sasori had been and could wait, but there could be limits to his patience; and he found it very hard to follow these new orders.

"She's quite the spitfire; I can't wait to see more." Kisame said grinning. Pein laughed.

"All in good time, all in good time…"

…**Meanwhile…**

Sakura had finished and was just now prepping the pathetic Sasuke for his photo-op. If the pink dye she put to his hair worked like she planned, he would be stuck with the color for life; even if he shaved his head. This was the perfect blackmail, humiliation, and much more for the bastard, well there was a lot more in store for him…

…**In Itachi's Bedroom…**

He twitched, someone was messing with an Uchiha's hair, quickly, as if by reflex he checked his own ensuring it was still the same raven color, then he sighed "safe."

…**The Village…**

Sasuke was now being dragged through the woods in a dress. Sakura had one more thing in store for his emasculation process. She dragged his to a building and left him there, then knocked and ran into the bushes. A moment later the owner of the burlesque house opened the door, for twenty-four hours Sasuke was henged to be a girl and now would have to learn the final lesson, when Sakura was out for blood _never_ touch her…

**...Notes...**

**Errrm this is way over due, sorry guys! I hoped to have this up _last_ week but I was too lazy to finish the chapter. Anywho I think it's best to tell you that the next chapter will be overly confusing to those of you who haven't paid attention to a previous author note at the end of a chapter. You'll see soon enough XD**

**Thanx for all of the reviews and I hope to see more in the future**

**Also this is just the begining of it all, we'll see more of the Old woman later... Hope no one was tooo OOC but it's almost impossible to keep them restricted, am I right? **


	8. Sakura's B'day Special

**3/28 Sakura's Birthday special!**

**Sakura:** Konnichi wa mina! So you all should know this by now, demo in case you don't… It's my birthday!

**Me:** That's right and we have something very special planned!

**Naruto:** Does it have to do with ramen!

**Me: **No Naruto…

**Naruto:** Is it Itachi related?

**Itachi: **Hn?

**Me: **Ummm no?

**Itachi:** glaires

**Sakura: **Dumb-asses he's for _after_ the special

**Itachi:** Moves away slowly but is apprehended by fan girls

**Me:** Hey! Beware my pencil Uchiha or you'll have a similar fate to Sasuke!

**Itachi:** sits down very pallid in complexion

**Sasuke: **WTF did you do to me?

**Me: **Quiet teme!

**Sakura:** ahem!

**Me:** Gomen Sakura-chan, as I was trying to say we're going to have a look at some of Sakura's past birthdays!

**Lee:** Ah the spring time of youth! Celebrated with every year passed! Sakura my love!

**Sakura:** Lee be quiet we're trying to tell a story! Now let's see, ah! How about we go to my seventh birthday!

**Sakura's 7****th**** Birthday**

The sun was shining and it was relatively warm for March as Sakura skipped merrily towards her okaa-san. She was in a delicate flowy dress that ended slightly above her knees. The dress was wide strapped and in a white cream color hemmed in red. There were sakura blossoms beaded on it so that every time she moved they glistened in the warm sunlight. She smiled brightly up at her okaa-san and took her hand, skipping towards the house; there her friends waited and yelled 'surprise' when she entered the room.

…**Break…**

**Naruto:** Mmm I remember that cake, it was soooo good!

**Sasuke:** It wasn't that good. Ouch!

**Me:** Holding a great-hammer behind my back whilst whistling

**Everyone:** sweat-dropped

**Sakura:** It was oishii!

**Back to the Birthday POV**

Sitting on the table was an assortment of decadents; all to Sakura's liking, yet sitting in the center was the most magnificent cake she'd ever seen. It was a layered marble with white frosting decorated with red trim and cherry blossoms littering the sides. On top was a sakura tree decorated on the cakes surface with seven candles arranged around it. The sight of it made her mouth water; it was definitely going to be a long wait for desert…

**Sakura:** Ah such wonderful presents I got that day!

**Sasuke:** hn, I wouldn't have called them that. More like cheap, crappy, feel sorry for yo… ouch!

**Sakura**:Standing with her fist still connected to Sasuke's now pink hair, giving him a super noogie.

**Itachi:** Pathetic Brother

**Me:** Oh my gosh! More than a monosyllabic phrase!

**Everyone:** sweat-drop

**Me:** Hey don't piss off the authoress!

**Sakura:** Gomen Amethyst-chan

**Me:** Thank you _Sakura_, now as for the rest of you (glares) don't make me sick Petite Français Foulle on you!

**Sasuke:** oh crap not her again, she's the one who influenced the color of my hair!

**Everyone:** sweat-drop

**PFF:** Bonjour tous!

**Me:** Uh let's get back to the B'day POV

…**B'day POV continued…**

The consumed food had been fantastic, so had the cake. Now however was the time for…

"Presents!" Sakura saw the massive pile from her family and friends…

After opening all of the presents she'd accumulated:

A beautiful back sakura blossom choker (from who she never knew), Gift certificates to Ichiruka (obviously from Naruto), a bracelet that was silver with an assortment of gems inlayed forming sakura blossoms (from Ino), a beautiful kimono (from her parents), a hair comb from Sasuke (though her hair was still too short), and several more things varying to (again an anonymous gift) her favorite which was a katana in a black sheath with sakura blossoms inlayed in the scabbard and handle.

…**End POV…**

**Me:** Hey where'd Itachi go?

**Sakura:** I don't know, he just vanished when we went over the gifts.

**PFF:** Oh Je te trouve Itachi!

**Me :** D'accord, au revoir, être vite !

**Sakura:** Will she find him?

**Me:** oh yes, he's never gotten away before.

…**Petite Français ****Folle POV…**

**PFF:** Bonjour Itachi

**Itachi:** sweat-drop (that was fast)

**PFF:** Est-ce que tu peux jouer au moi?

**Itachi :** uhh….

**PFF :** J'espérai que tu ne dis pas 'non' où Je ne vais pas contente !

**Itachi :** ummm yes ?

**PFF :** Oui !!

…**Sakura and Myself…**

**Me:** I think she found him

**Sakura:** aww! Will I ever get my Itachi related surprise?

**Me:** Umm, that's _if_ he survives Petite Folle

**Sakura:** crying. Damn your crazy alter ego!

**Me:** Hey you have Inner Sakura! Relax I'll call her back with him _before_ she does anything terrible

…**PFF POV:**

**PFF:** Ah non! Nous avons besoin de partis!

**Itachi:** _Thank kami!_

**PFF:** Mais… malicious grinning

**Itachi:** _oh shit!_ Sweat-dropping

**PFF:** Ton cheveux… Il est très intéressant mais, Je te coiffer il pour tu!

**Itachi:** No! Oh my Kami! Somebody help me!

**PFF:** malicieuse grin. Alouette gentille alouette, alouette Je te plumerai…

**Itachi :** No !

**Me :** Petite Français arête ! S'il te plaît !

**PFF :** Zut !

**Itachi:** collapses into Sakura's arms

**Sakura:** damn she's insane

**PFF:** Merci beaucoup!

**Me: **Petite Français, Je te donnerais Sasuke à toi mais tu ne te plumeras son tête ! Tu ne te touche pas son cheveu !

**PFF :** D'accord, Je ne te touche pas son cheveux (traversée la main derrière le dos)

**Me :** Bien

**Sakura :** Itachi… Itachi dormez-vous ?

**Itachi:** bolts up scanning for PFF

**Me:** She's gone now; we told her she could have 'fun' with Sasuke.

**Sakura:** Why did you tell her _not_ to pluck Sasuke's hair?

**Me:** Because she _will_ do it for sure now

…**Loud scream being drowned out by 'Alouette'…**

**Me:** see!

**Sakura:** now. Grinning evilly. You and I are going to have our fun!

**Itachi:** I've had enough 'fun' for today!

**Sakura:** Not my kind of fun! Drags Itachi off

**Me:** Sweat-drops, umm we'll see you next time folks for a possible **'part 2'**

**Stay Tuned for more 'A Mission Gone Awry'**

**Also Sorry to those who don't know french but I'm pretty sure it's easy to tell the situation (If not please ask me to translate, and I will oh so willingly do so) I hope if this chapter gets enough attention to do a few other parts to it (comedic relief in a view)**

**So yes also I know this is a day early but I might not have time to get it on tomorrow, so I'm getting it up today! (My sister's B'day is the 29th so it's a schedual ballance)**


	9. Chapter 8

**Authors Note: Mild to severe language ahead **

**Inner Sakura**

'_Thoughts' and flashbacks_

"Speech segments"

**Disclaimer: I do not nor will I ever own Naruto ******

**A Mission Gone Awry**

Chapter 8

March 29th the day after Sakura's B'day…

It seemed to Sakura that she'd barely gotten any sleep last night. Well, being worked non-stop until almost midnight _then_ facing off with Sasuke _and_ a couple of Akatsuki would do that to someone. Truth be told though Sakura couldn't be happier, in fact with a whole years worth of blackmail _including_ videotapes of Sasuke and a few guys, she assumed she'd be happy for life. Not even the fact the two Akatsuki promised to come back could drag her down today…

She was humming a little tune as she walked towards the hospital, later if things calmed down she could start medic training with the obaa-chan, how fun…

The hospital was chaotic as ever, swooning, vomiting, dying patients barely retaining any of their sanity, were begging her for help. Sakura sighed; they'd already lost one kid today.

'**How the hell are we helping, none of our efforts are doing anything!'** screamed Inner Sakura at one point. This had to be one of the worst jobs for a kunoichi; being a medic-nin.

… Seven Hours Later…

After deducting that their efforts would be better spent training, the baa-chan and Sakura left the shoddy hospital. Surprisingly for a place like this, it was actually easy to find a place to train. The first part of this was to assess the woman's initial skills.

After several hours of work Sakura realized what the obaa-chan was missing, precise chakra control…

… Flashback…

"_Now Sakura, I am going to show you the keys to my success, the precise chakra control every medic needs.'_

"_Sugoi!" Sakura said in awe as she saw Tsunade neatly write on a piece of paper._

"_Precision is key, and it is much harder than it looks. Here you try it." She said handing Sakura the paper. In only moments of trying the paper had been ripped into many pieces._

"_Aw man!" Sakura muttered to herself._

"_No! all wrong! See that is how precise your control is compared to mine."_

… End Flashback…

"All right, I've deduced your main aspect of work needs to be in precision chakra control."

"If you say so sensei"

Sakura blinked, she'd never been called that before and almost expected Tsunade of Kakashi to be behind her.

"Hai, so shall we begin?"

"Hai"…

… Several Hours Later…

Something was wrong, and Sakura knew it.

One: The Obaa-chan didn't seem like a very gifted healer, yet over the past several hours her skills took magnanimous leaps and bounds.

Two: A normal nin would have been out of chakra by now, yet she still seemed to have plenty.

Three: She kept smiling about something; what Sakura couldn't figure out.

All and all this baa-chan was creeping her out…

'**Ne Outer-me?'** Inner Sakura said in barely a whisper.

'_Hai?'_

'**What is she doing now?'**

'_Nani?'_ Outer Sakura snapped out of her dazed expression to find the baa-chan indeed doing something familiar, her super-strength…

'_Oh shit…'_

… Akatsuki…

Itachi was, no other words could describe it, happy. Luck had favored him once more when Pein game him the change to go for _his_ kunoichi. Finally after his patience he could apprehend his treasure, and the prospect kept looking brighter in his bleak eyesight. Now where to go…

… Sakura…

"Ooof!" Sakura grunted as she missed another deadly blow from the baa-chan. She didn't know why there was this sudden turn in her attitude.

'**Damn it I told you to be weary of her!'** her inner screeched. **'Damn you and your fucking weaknesses of helping others! If we survive this I'll fucking kill you!'**

'_I don't blame you'_ Sakura thought as she flipped backwards to avoid some jutsu.

"You're going to help me _Sakura_, currently one of the Akatsuki members is weakened, you _will_ observe and you _will_ tell me what that weakness is!"

"Hell no! the day I help you is the day hell freezes over!"

"That can be arranged"

Sakura dropped the conversation there, with Inner Sakura spluttering in her head she had no further need of distraction. This was already hell, then one well aimed hit and the world faded black…

… Itachi…

His eyes narrowed in absolute disgust and rage, how troublesome this situation was. Someone actually _dared_ to threaten _the_ Uchiha Itachi, this he would be sure of, would be their last mistake.

… The Baa-chan…

She found him and knew that he was not happy at being found. In fact as his aura filled the air, she knew he was out for blood.

'Pathetic' this situation seemed to have an effect on the stoic man, she knew that he knew why she was here, and she was going to damn well try her best to kill him. So to see if she might get to him anymore she decided she'd show him her _'burden'_ of which he himself is supposed to be after.

… Itachi…

She had something with her, something quite big. She quickly noticed his slightly curious stare and grinned, a moment later he noticed that the 'thing' was moving. She unloaded her burden on the ground and untied the cloak wrapped around it, revealing first a shock of bright pink hair. His eyes narrowed slightly at the sight of the useless girl; whom only last night proved herself against his brother, 'how strange.' Analogy told him that this picture was very wrong, that kind of rope on her was strong, too strong to be an ordinary nins'.

… Sakura…

"Shit" she muttered, she felt completely lethargic as though, _'oh no'_ she thought. Inner Sakura was quick to finish her thought.

'**She drained our chakra'** she said disbelievingly, **'but how?'** she croaked.

'_I… I don't know'_ Sakura slowly muttered out. _'We are so screwed, not only the baa-chan but now the Uchiha? Gah!'_

Inner Sakura was running around wildly in Sakura's mind as a fight broke out between the only to 'sane' people standing.

… The Baa-chan…

She figured it out without the useless lumps help, his precious secret, his weakness; his trump card was no more…

… Itachi…

She figured out his weakness, his closely guarded secret, he couldn't use the sharingan right now. _'Damn my blindness'_ he inwardly cursed, this baa-chan kept getting more troublesome by the moment…

… Sakura…

Watching this fight she realized something, both were out for blood, yet seeing the Uchiha Itachi fight was like a revelation for her. His movements were fluid, like water or fire, almost as though he moved instinctually. The she realized more than ever that the baa-chan was extraordinarily fast for her 'advanced' age. _'What the hell is going on?'_

'**Ne Outer-me shouldn't we be trying to escape this right about now?'**

'_Oh right!'_ Sakura struggled against her bonds only to stop in misery. _'This isn't going to be easy, especially without chakra'_

'**So I'll lend you my strength shannaro!'**

'_Wait lend strength?...'_ She thought a moment _'ah! The earrings still have half of their stores!'_

'**Sugoi! I forgot, go get them shannaro!'**

'_Yosh!'_ Sakura went for the earrings as inconspicuously as possible and just managed to touch them, given her current state. _'Here goes everything'_ she drained them in one shot, now it was time to make her move…

**Authors notes: Ummm soooo sorry for abandoning you for so long! I really had a vacation I _could_ have written this during but I lazzed out and didn't then this week I finished it and typed it during my lunch time (yeah I don't like school food) **

**this was _really_ hard to write but it might not be long before I finish it ; wow it seems only like yesterday that I started it **

**sorry for any inconveniences to you and I'm sorry if you don't like the chapter as much as others **


	10. Chapter 9

**I am first and foremost apologising for the tardyness on this chapter, I really didn't mean to leave you all hanging for so long, first it was a lot of studying, then it was the actual exams, and finaly recovering from said exams and preparing for my summer work. I will hopefully update on the next chapter sooner next time as I try to complete this story line. Plus not to mention the fact that Naruto has been one big dissapointment after another, I mean Kishimoto isn't exactly inspiring us with the need to write. So many months after his death I still dedicate this chapter to Uchiha Itachi, who at the very last moment was made into a pansy by our no longer revered Masashi Kishimoto.**

Inner Sakura

**Inner Sakura**

'_Thoughts' and flashbacks_

"Speech segments"

**Disclaimer: I do not nor will I ever own Naruto **

**A Mission Gone Awry**

Chapter 9

… Which was tripping over the very unstable ground.

"Crap" she muttered, luckily her 'little' incident went unnoticed. Then she silently moved away from the fierce battle to re-position for her own attack.

…Konoha…

"Shit, Shizune!" Tsunade screamed, the chakra she'd put into the earrings just vanished.

"Hai Tsunade-sama?"

"We need to get going now!"

"We? I thought we already agreed that you were staying here."

"Times change, now where is Kakashi!"

"Demo Tsunade-sama…"

"No! she _needs_ me!"

"Tsunade-sama"

"What?" she snarled

"Gomen"

The world went black to Tsunade as Shizune's voice faded.

… The Battle…

Sakura pulled on her gloves and flexed her fingers, the time to take out that baa-chan would have to be soon, otherwise she might be killed by Itachi. From her vantage point she could see the massive craters in the earth, a feat only matched whenever she and Tsunade-sama sparred.

'**How the hell are we going to survive this?'** Inner asked.

'_I don't know, maybe that jutsu we've been working on?'_

'**No!, how about you just fight like Itachi, his moves seem pretty efficient.'**

'_And how would you say he is fighting?'_

Inner Sakura took a moment to analyze the elder Uchihas' movements, then it dawned on her.

'**He fights instinctually.'**

…Shizune…

"Kakashi we don't have much time before she wakes up, where is Naruto?"

"Check Ichiruka's, he might be there."

"You really are a lazy Dumbass."

Kakashi grinned "Why thank you."

Shizune sweat-dropped but then noticed Naruto off in the distance running towards them, instant ramen in hand.

"Some things don't change" Shizune said smiling.

"Why do we have to go after Ugly?" Sai had just arrived with Yamato "Oh! Dickless is coming too?"

Naruto who had come close enough heard the last comment and tried to punch Sai in the face, though he was stopped by Kakashi.

"See he doesn't even have the balls to face me" he taunted on "Oh geez what is that?" he said pointing off towards the gates where someone was staggering closer to Konoha…

…Sakura…

She jumped into the heat of the battle prepared mentally to allow her body to do what it needed to do and act on pure instinct.

…Itachi…

His eyesight was blurring fast but soon he would defeat this old hag. How he ever let himself underestimate her he did not know, analytical process usually gave him a clear advantage, but now it seemed gone. One thing he did know was he'd just seen his one hope of perfect eyesight jump into the fray. _'Oh well'_ he'd let her take over for now…

…Sakura…

"Oh Sakura-chan you wouldn't hurt a little old lady would you?"

"You lied to me! You attacked me, and now you'll pay for insulting me!" she was doing her best to let go of her control to her instincts but it was incredibly difficult.

'**I can't help you to do it, you have to do it on your own!'** Inner yelled to her.

'_I'm trying ok!'_

'**Then let go of your emotions, and let go of your mind!'**

'_Hai!'_

…Itachi…

She was struggling internally for a moment but soon, she was changing. She changed her stance to one more suited for hand-to-hand combat, a pose that he himself had previously taken while fighting the ancient hag. _'Again she intrigues me'_ he thought.

…Sakura…

She was doing what Itachi had been doing so efficiently earlier, she was winning. The baa-chan was beginning to wane on power, quite possibly the chakra she'd stolen from her earlier. She saw the baa-chan making more mistakes as their fight progressed, soon it would be over.

And then it was, a well aimed blow knocked the old lady for a loop, sending her about forty feet in the opposite direction where she landed unconscious. Sakura had hoped that this would be a happy end but then she noticed a lot of unwanted attention seemed to spot-light on her. She had Uchiha Itachi's full attention on her, whether she wanted it or not…

…Konoha…

He stumbled forward in all of his high-healed glory, straight into Naruto's chest. He'd been sobering up for this moment for several hours now, hoping that he wouldn't ruin it. Then as calmly as he could he muttered "I'm sorry, but he's going after Sakura" and then he collapsed sideways flashing everyone a view up his skin-tight skirt.

"I've got to get my camera!" Naruto said gleefully.

"For once Dickless I completely agree with you" Sai said as Kakashi and Yamato burst out laughing.

Today really was an extraordinary day…

**Sorry it was so short, but I hope that once this is complete to start (well actually finish) a couple of new fics, the first one is (hopefully) a KakaSaku story ("The Dream") and the second is a Twilight fic called "A Fairytale?" I might give previews of those at a later point when I have more of them written.**

**PS. I don't blame you if you want to flame me, I know I've been a bad fan-fiction mommy leaving everyone hanging for so long.**


End file.
